User blog:John Pan/Enigma-class
The NAU liked the Ticonderoga-class Cruiser. It had great anti-aircraft firepower, thanks to its AN/SPY-1 radar system and 96 SM-3 missiles, hooked up to its AEGIS combat computing system. However, it was not without drawbacks. For one, it had pathetic anti-ship capabilities (eight subsonic AGM-84 Harpoons). Two, it had sub-par anti-submarine capabilities, which originated from its outdated SONAR array. With that in mind, the NAU proceeded to develop the Enigma-class. A ship designed to protect carriers; sea-prowling was left to Mirage-class SCTs. Type: Destroyer Internal designation: Escort Ship, ECS Displacement: 8,000 Tons Number: 72+28 in 2033 Purpose The Enigma-class is meant to serve as escort ships for the NAU's carriers. Three ships are tasked in protecting one Amphibious Assault Carrier, while five are required to protect a single Supercarrier. Capacity The Enigma-class can carry one NH-51 Fire Pelican. Anti-Surface Suite A mast-mounted multipurpose AN/SPY-2 radar takes care of target acquisition. This is the biggest, most powerful radar in the history of ship-borne radars: the massive S- and X-band AESA array mounted on the top of the ship's mast contains over 1,000,000 transmit/receive modules. It is hooked up to the AEGIS Mk. V system. AGS (1) The Enigma-class mounts a single Advanced Gun System, a stealth-treated, indirect sight and Fire Control Radar-equipped 155mm L/62 Howitzer. Loaded with PHE round loaded with over twenty kilograms of High Explosives and a Hardened Steel ballistic cap, it can provide excellent fire against ship targets within 5 kilometers. Mk. 76 VLS To counter surface threats, the Enigma-class can pack a maximum of 24 RGM-200 Tridents into its Mk. 76 Vertical Launch System, located just behind the AGS. They can eliminate ships 200 kilometers away, flying at Mach 3. However, most ships carry quad-packed SL-AIM-88s. Anti-Air Suite A mast-mounted multipurpose AN/SPY-2 radar takes care of target acquisition. This is the biggest, most powerful radar in the history of ship-borne radars: the massive X- and S-band AESA array mounted on the top of the ship's mast is able to track 200 targets 250 kilometers away. Combined with the AEGIS Mk. V Air Combat Computing System, it is the most powerful single air-defense system in the world. Mk. 76 VLS The Enigma-class can pack its Mk.76 VLS with 96 quad-pack SL-AIM-88s. The SL-AIM-88 differs from the air-launched version in only the cold-launch compressed Nitrogen charge that flings the missile out of the launcher. The SL-AIM-88 can take out aircraft 150 kilometers away. Mk. 76 VLS The Enigma-class is also equipped with 48 Mk.196 Terminal High Altitude Air Defense missiles, each cold-launched STAR-48 fueled missiles. It is equipped with a 100kg Tungsten kinetic-kill cap to slice through reentry vehicles with ease. The missile uses ECCM-assisted Active radar homing and secondary IR seeker to make sure the missile hits home. It can reach Mach 12 on its way to Low Earth Orbit, 480km above the Earth's surface. And if it can tear apart satellites, then why can't it create massive gaps in aircraft?. Anti-Submarine Suite The Enigma-class has a massive EADS bow-mounted sonar array to find where underwater dangers lurk. The SONAR is assisted with sound analyzers and advanced passive reception equipment to hunt for the most silent of submarines. It can launch it's NH-51 Fire Pelican to attack such targets with its air-dropped torpedoes. Upgrades A) Mk.138 Railgun The Enigma-class was designed as a target locator against surface targets, relay the information to the carrier, and have the carrier launch anti-surface weapons on its aircraft. Which is why its VLS rarely use Tridents. To provide more anti-surface firepower, the Enigma-class replaces its AGS with the Mk.138 100mm Railgun, a big bastard that launches 20 kilogram Ferric-Tungsten sabots past Mach 8, or 2.8 kilometers per second. This provides the Enigma-class with tremendous kinetic firepower, able to rip holes in ships 200 kilometers away. Unfortunately, it creates a large strain on the Enigma's LFTR when in use. Protection The Enigma-class is fitted with a Kevlar-reinforced Steel hull to keep the damage out. Fully waterproof compartments and a massive array of firefighting and leak-fixing tools are spread all over the ship. Guided weapons can be jammed by the onboard E/O jammer or chaff and flares dispenser. The Enigma-class also has the RCS of a fishing boat and is as quiet as a submarine. Unfortunately it becomes a “Shoot me out of the water!” sign as soon as it switches on its distinctive and very high powered (8 MW) AN/SPY-2. Goalkeeper Mk. II (4) The Enigma-class also carries four Goalkeeper Mk.II CIWS to blow missiles out of the sky with the tried-and-tested GAU-8 Avenger Gatling before they cause any harm. The Goalkeeper Mk. II is fitted with an X-band and Ku-band Fire Control Radar to find and attack targets, and the GAU-8 is fed with a 600-round Sabot drum magazine. It is hooked up the the AEGIS Mk. V combat computing system, and can begin engaging targets 5 kilometers away. Mk. 72 APR (1) The Enigma-class has the pinnacle of long-ranged CIWS technology as well: the Mk.72 Anti-Projectile Railgun. It is MAWS A-10 light railgun hooked up to a Ku-band and L-band Fire Control Radar as well as the AEGIS Mk. V combat computing system. The Mk.72 fires 10mmx80mm Tungsten rods at 10 kilometers per second, providing it with the power to destroy a Kh-200 AShM at 30 kilometers. Missile armor is hopelessly outmatched by this CIWS; however it can only fire once every six seconds. DDCL (4) To provide protection against underwater threats, the Enigma-class carries four Defensive Depth Charge Launchers. It is a rotating carousel-style 180mm projectile launcher, a scaled down multipurpose munition launcher of the pre-crisis era. The 180mm depth charges it launches are shot into intercept angle and programmable to select a certain depth or use its nose-mounted MAD detonate its 100lb of high explosive. Potent enough to take out a torpedo. Propulsion Enigma-class ships use four General Electric GTSnx-1B16 gas turbines, just like the ones in the Shadow-class. It provides the ship with 160MW of power at maximum capacity, far more than enough to power the ship's AEGIS combat suite, radars, railguns, propellers and SONAR. Maximum range is 7,000 nautical miles at 30 knots. If speed is required, it can move it at close to 60 knots; such activity is restricted by reduction in range and use of the Mk. 138. Category:Blog posts